This invention relates to a supplemental restraint assembly for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to a side impact air bag assembly.
Air bags mounted in an instrument panel or steering wheel to protect an occupant from a front impact have become typical in the automotive industry. Numerous variations of these air bags, deployment systems and housing devices have evolved over the years. It is also known to provide protection to the occupant during a side impact.
These side impact air bags are often mounted adjacent the vehicle""s roof rail, doorframe or center pillars, the occupant""s seat, or in some instances within the side door. In some circumstances, it may desirable to have tensioning to position the bag during side impact as well as any secondary events.
Conventional side impact air bag systems employ a series of seams and tethers to provide tensioning. FIGS. 7A and 7B depict a side impact air bag 1 of the related art. The air bag 1 has a top edge 3 and a lower edge 4. Front tether 5 and rear tether 6 connect the inflatable element 2 to corresponding front and rear pillars of an automobile. The top edge 3 has a plurality of mounting connections 7 for connection to the vehicle""s roof rail. The air bag 1 may have a plurality of straight substantially square zero length tethers 8 extending from the lower edge 4 to the top edge 3. FIG. 7B depicts the air bag of FIG. 7A in an inflated state. The inflatable element 2 shrinks when inflated and induces tension in the lower edge 4 and the tethers 5, 6. This tension tends to hold the air bag 1 in place relative to the vehicle. However, the amount that the lower edge 4 may constrict is limited and therefore, the amount of tension and take up in the tethers 5,6 is limited to the amount that the lower edge 4 constricts during inflation.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved self-tensioning side air bag assembly having improved curtain stability.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved supplemental restraint assembly that overcomes the drawbacks of and improves upon the related art.
The present invention is directed to a side impact air bag with an internal self-tensioning tether/lace interlaced within the side air bag. The side air bag is secured to the vehicle along the roof rail between the front and rear pillars. The tether or lace is secured to the air bag and traverses a plurality of predetermined guide points disposed within the air bag. When the side impact air bag is inflated the distance between the guide points increases and any slack in the tether/lace is taken up. Moreover, the air bag assembly is formed with a pair of legs that are either pulled into the airbag during inflation or clustered to enhance curtain stability. Thus, the air bag is stabilized to help improve curtain stability, and potentially to help to prevent ejection prevention and to help manage kinematics of the occupant""s upper torso and head.
These and other benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of skill in the art with reference to the following drawings and associated description set forth below.